Love Is Quite Magical
by Todoroki Winchester
Summary: Alec se rend chez Magnus après que celui-ci l'ait appelé pour "l'entretenir d'une affaire importante."
Alec sonna à la porte en soupirant. Magnus l'avait appelé dans la journée pour "l'entretenir d'une affaire importante" et l'avait prié de venir le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait et avait hésité à se rendre chez le sorcier mais Izzy l'avait incité à aller le voir. Sa sœur l'avait presque poussé dehors en lui ordonnant de revenir qu'une fois qu'il aurait parlé avec Magnus. Parlé de quoi ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit, se contentant de sourire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Maintenant il était devant cette grande demeure de Brooklyn, embarrassé et se demandant encore ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Serrant son carquois, car il ne sortait jamais sans son arc, il leva la main pour sonner à nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, interrompant son geste. Répondant à son instinct de Shadowhunter, il attrapa son arc dans son dos et encocha une flèche au cas où un danger le menacerait à l'intérieur.

Il entra en silence chez Magnus en restant sur ses gardes. Tout semblait normal, il ne sentait pas de menace mais le sorcier restait invisible. Parcourant rapidement les lieux du regard, il entendit soudain le son de la douche.

\- Génial, souffla-t-il en baissant son arc et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait fallu qu'il vienne au moment où Magnus était occupé, prolongeant leur entrevue qu'il avait espéré la plus courte possible.

Alec soupira encore et resta planté au milieu de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire. Magnus se mit soudain à chanter dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait une belle voix, mélodieuse et sensuelle qui le fit sourire. Entendre le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn chanter était surprenant mais tellement plaisant qu'il aurait voulu qu'il continue encore des heures.

Son esprit divagua et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Magnus sous la douche. Habillé, son corps lui donnait déjà envie de faire plein de choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites, mais nu...ça devait être quelque chose.

Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues à cette pensée et bougea un peu, essayant de concentrer son attention sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Mais le sorcier reprit son chant et Alec eut envie de le rejoindre. Il voulait l'entendre de plus près, le voir, admirer son corps, ses formes, le toucher, l'embrasser...

Le désir devenait de plus en plus présent et une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Bien sûr il avait aimé Jace, désirant plus que ce que leur lien de parabatai leur offrait déjà, mais avec Magnus c'était différent, plus fort, plus intense.

Toutes ces sensations l'effrayant un peu, il fit demi-tour et remit son arc dans son dos dans l'intention de sortir de la maison.

Trop pressé, il n'avait pas fait attention au son de l'eau qui s'était arrêté et fut donc surpris lorsque le sorcier sortit de la salle de bain, lui barrant le chemin à quelques mètres de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà encoché une flèche, visant la tête de Magnus.

\- Alexander ! s'exclama celui-ci en souriant et sans même se soucier de l'arme. Tu serais parti sans même me dire bonjour ?

Alec rangea son arc et allait lui répondre mais ses yeux descendirent sur le corps du sorcier qui n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller. En rougissant, il se retourna précipitamment pour se retrouver dos à lui.

\- Magnus...tu es...

\- Nu ? Oui c'est une habitude lorsque je suis chez moi.

Le Shadowhunter leva les yeux au ciel, les joues en feu. Il avait voulu voir le corps du sorcier, eh bien c'était chose faite. Et mon dieu ce qu'il avait apprécié la vue... Chaque détail de son corps mate lui revenait en mémoire, affichant sur ses lèvres un sourire extatique.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une caresse sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Magnus s'était rapproché en silence, son souffle près de son oreille tandis que sa main redescendait dans son dos.

\- Si la vue ne te plaît pas je peux toujours aller me vêtir, chuchota le sorcier à l'oreille d'Alec.

Sa voix était si voluptueuse que le jeune chasseur mit un moment avant de revenir à la réalité tant son cœur battait la chamade.

Ce court moment laissa le temps à Magnus de revenir en face de lui et de plonger ses yeux de chat dans les siens en souriant. Alec détourna le regard car la simple présence du sorcier le troublait.

\- Non...oui...je..., bafouilla-t-il sans cesser de rougir.

Il se gifla intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde ses moyens face à Magnus ? Qu'il se ridiculise encore plus ? Qu'il paraisse faible, fragile ? Toute cette façade qu'il s'était construite depuis son enfance disparaissait dès que le sorcier était dans la même pièce que lui. C'était...troublant.

Le bafouillage d'Alec fit sourire Magnus qui vint caresser sa joue et avant que le Shadowhunter ne puisse protester, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne le repoussa pas. Il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire.

Il avait encore les yeux fermés lorsque le sorcier quitta ses lèvres brisant ce moment magique.  
Encore sous l'émotion, Alec croisa soudain le regard de Magnus qui semblait sonder ses réactions. En voyant son visage confiant et rempli de bonheur, il ne put résister et reprit possession de sa bouche en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour un baiser plus passionné.

Une fois la surprise passée, le sorcier lui répondit avec la même passion. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre ne quittant plus leurs lèvres et en sentant leur désir réciproque monter en flèche. Ce baiser était si intense, si délicieux et si libérateur qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, savourant ce contact qu'ils avaient longtemps attendu.

Alec se demanda soudain comment il avait pu être si bête pour résister aux avances de Magnus alors qu'il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un.

Une douleur le fit soudain lâcher prise et un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il porta la main à son cœur en fermant les yeux. Cette douleur...il la connaissait. Très bien même.

\- Alexander ? l'appela Magnus inquiet en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- C'est mon cœur, lui apprit le chasseur qui ne souffrait déjà plus.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Alec rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui donnant son approbation. Il laissa retomber ses mains tandis que Magnus soulevait son tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il vit un grand sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres du sorcier, il regarda à son tour et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit.

\- C'est...

\- La rune de l'amour, continua Magnus en la touchant du bout des doigts. Elle s'est gravée toute seule à l'emplacement du cœur.

\- Je ne savais pas...que c'était possible, lui dit Alec en observant sa nouvelle rune et en frissonnant sous le contact du sorcier.

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et continuait de sourire, fasciné par la rune.

\- Tu es décidément plein de surprise Alexander, lâcha Magnus en redescendant le tee-shirt du jeune homme.

À ces mots il posa une main sur le cœur du Shadowhunter et l'autre sur sa joue. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, les yeux remplis de désirs inassouvis.

Alec prit soudain conscience de l'amour qu'il portait à Magnus. Ces sensations, ces pensées sans cesse dirigées vers lui et cette rune ne trompaient pas. Il l'aimait et ce depuis le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Il avait trouvé l'amour. Le vrai. C'était un sentiment puissant et étourdissant, mais il adorait ça.

Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Magnus qui était toujours sur son cœur et prit son menton dans son autre main.

\- C'est magique. Tu es magique, s'entendit-il dire en observant les yeux brillants du sorcier.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa, diffusant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui à travers ce baiser doux et passionné. Il n'était plus le Alec sans contrôle de ses émotions. Il était enfin libéré, ce qui semblait ravir le sorcier qui souriait contre ses lèvres.

Baissant les yeux, il réalisa soudain que celui-ci était toujours nu. Cette fois il laissa son regard traîné en se mordant la lèvre et releva la tête vers un Magnus amusé et heureux.

\- Tu chantais une chanson tout à l'heure. J'aimerais bien la réentendre, lui avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lui répondre.

\- Je chanterais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Alec qui était habitué au chantage du sorcier.

\- Je te veux Alexander.

Le chasseur sut ce que cela voulait dire et son cœur loupa un battement. Il se rendit soudain compte que son intimité n'était pas restée insensible aux avances du sorcier. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il le désirait.

\- Je chanterais volontiers si ensuite tu me fais l'honneur de me suivre dans cette chambre, continua Magnus en lui désignant une porte ouverte au fond de la pièce.

Alec n'était plus capable de penser correctement tellement son corps le voulait. Et à la simple pensée que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pouvait devenir réel, il frissonna violemment et prit sa décision, légèrement stressé.

\- La chanson...peut attendre, déclara-t-il soudain en détournant le regard pour ne pas voir la réaction de Magnus.

Lorsque celui-ci attrapa sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble, il se sentit rassuré. Magnus était son premier amour, son premier coup de foudre et il sentait que ça serait aussi le dernier. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux que lui pour sa première fois.

Alors, quand le sorcier l'entraina vers sa chambre, il sourit.

\- Tu le veux vraiment ? lui demanda Magnus en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers lui.

Alec ne réfléchit pas une seconde et répondit :

\- J'en meurs d'envie Magnus. Maintenant cesse de parler et fait moi l'un de tes plus beau tour de magie.

Magnus rit et l'embrassa en reculant vers la chambre.

\- Impatient et autoritaire...j'aime ça.

Puis levant sa main libre, il bougea les doigts comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Une trainée bleue suivit le mouvement et les vêtements du chasseur disparurent complètement. Ils se retrouvèrent soigneusement pliés sur l'un des fauteuils, l'arc et le carquois posé au même endroit.

D'abord gêné de se retrouver nu de la tête aux pieds, Alec lui sourit et se laissa entraîner vers ce qui fut le plus beau moment de toute sa vie.


End file.
